


I Feel Different

by itsab



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Eggsy meets Y/N on the first day of the trials. For Eggsy, it was an eye-opening meeting.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	I Feel Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely about Eggsy uncovering more about his sexuality, through the use of a male love interest. Thus, the reader is male, who uses male pronouns.

They met during their Kingsman candidacy. Eggsy had strolled into the compact barracks, slightly late. Y/N’s bed had been on the other side of Roxy’s, and the two of them had been quietly chatting to Amelia (another supposed candidate), before they’d been called to attention. After a threatening introductory speech given by Merlin, and a few smart-arses had insulted Eggsy, the four of them had been introduced.

“I’m Y/N.” He shook the other man’s hands, “Y/N Y/L.”

There had been something that stirred deep within Eggsy, at the sight of the young man’s handsome smile. “I’m Eggsy.”

* * *

The twenty-something-year-old had never felt so out of his depth… literally. Eggsy was possibly seconds from drowning, in a sealed room far from any large body of water. If it wasn’t such a secretive agency, Eggsy was sure it would be front-page of The Sun… ‘Local London Boy Drowns in Locked Room’.

The other candidates had run to the lavatory section of the barracks, and had forcefully shoved some pipes down the u-bend, whilst Eggsy had obviously tried the door. When he realised that it was locked, he swam over to Y/N (who’d been waving him over), and took a breath of not-so-fresh air, before glancing at the ‘mirror’ behind them all. He placed a reassuring palm on Y/N’s shoulder, before swimming over to the mirror, and slamming his fist against it, over and over until it shattered. It felt like the entire room was being sucked out by a vacuum. The next room, which Merlin stood in alone, quickly became damp and filled with young adults who were all spluttering out water.

Eggsy quickly checked on Roxy and Y/N, who’d landed next to him on the floor. “Alright?” He rasped out.

The two nodded, both breathing deeply. Y/N looked around for a moment, not seeing Amelia… They all quickly found out that she hadn’t been as lucky as the rest of them. Eggsy put a comforting hand on Y/N’s shoulder, as Roxy let out a saddened gasp.

* * *

“Harry?” Eggsy knocked on the door of Harry’s medical suite, where the injured man was still residing after being in a coma for several weeks. Despite the spy’s protest, Merlin had refused Galahad an early discharge. The dapper man in question turned to his chosen protégé, surprised to see him so soon after he’d completed yet another challenge. He noticed that Eggsy looked very much like a young, chastised child as he loitered in the doorway, “Can I come in?” At least he’d remembered to knock before entering, this time.

Now, a smart man (which was the type of man Arthur wanted all Kingsman agents to be) wouldn’t have let him in – to know other’s problems was to become involved in their lives, which is something the ‘perfect spy’ shouldn’t do. However, Harry was not this type of man, “Of course, Eggsy.” Harry’s keen eyes watched as the younger man shuffled into his room, closing the previously open door behind him. Harry’s eyebrow raised, “What seems to be the problem, Eggsy?”

Eggsy wandered over to the small, but plush, armchair that was opposite his mentor’s own. He moved about in it, trying to find a comfortable position on the seat, all whilst Harry observed Eggsy’s nervous behaviour. Still, he waited for Eggsy to speak his mind, slightly concerned for the usually confident boy. “Look, I don’t – I’m feeling…” It was clear that the young man wasn’t familiar with opening up to people, but Harry could understand why. “Harry, I feel different. Like, about… I feel different about Y/N.”

Ah, so that’s what this was all about. He’d heard from Merlin that his candidate had gotten close to two others, Roxy Morton (the brilliant woman that Percival had proposed) and Y/N Y/L (who was Gawain’s own candidate). The three got along incredibly well, like a house on fire. They were sure to remain friends – if such things were allowed after the ‘competition’. Roxy was a lovely girl, and Eggsy definitely felt a strong, platonic connection to her. But, Harry boasted his keen eyes, and could see something a bit more interesting forming between the two young men.

Galahad knew he had to be very careful whilst handling such touchy topics with Eggsy, “Different how?”

Eggsy suddenly couldn’t look him directly in the eye, instead he focussed on Harry’s left shoulder. “I don’t know…” Eggsy softly cursed himself, “Bloody hell!” He took in a deep breath, to calm down. He held the breath for a moment or two, before exhaling. Then, he tried again to explain himself, “I like him, Harry. When I’m around him, it feels right.”

Supressing a smile at his protégé’s sweet confession, Harry prodded him slightly, “Are these feelings… are they romantic in nature?”

The young south-Londoner seemed excited that his elder understood him completely. “Yeah!” Eggsy then coughed, surprised by his own enthusiasm. But, Harry was truly only the positive male authority in his life.

Harry titled his head, “Have you not felt this way, about another boy, before?” At Eggsy’s shaking head, Harry mused to himself, “Oh to be so young, and to feel the first sparks of love…”

“Love..?”

* * *

The clench of his heart told Eggsy a lot about himself, mainly that he clearly had deep rooted feelings for Y/N. And, seeing said-person-he-was-in-love-with thrust a gun between his eyes sent a wave of crippling hurt through his body. Although, he understood why – they didn’t know if he had nefarious plans, after all.

Roxy was next to Y/N, in the same exact stance as him; holding her gun to the left-side of his temple. It didn’t wound him as deeply as Y/N’s gun-to-the-face did, but that was because he didn’t love her in the same way. Eggsy wondered if he would always be this soft when Y/N’s concerned. He hoped not, he had a reputation to uphold – he was the cocky git between the three.

Merlin held Arthur’s phone, verifying Eggsy’s story. “Lancelot, Lomorak, it checks out. Stand down.” Roxy and Y/N put down their guns, both relieved they wouldn’t have to shoot their friend. Admittedly, Y/N looked a tad more relieved than Roxy. Eggsy felt a burst of hope in his chest. Maybe, he had similar affections for him…

Roxy questioned Merlin, looking very concerned for the state of the world, “What are we going to do?”

* * *

What ended up happening was an elaborate plan. During said elaborate plan; Eggsy impersonated Arthur, they snuck into a top-secret bunker (which was filled with the rich and famous, as well as a few kidnapped celebrities), blew up said celebrities via an implant in their necks, poisoned a hench-woman to a disco song, and ultimately impaled the mastermind of this James Bond-ésque plot.

It felt like the longest day of their lives, and it really was. Eggsy nearly lost his little sister, by his own mum’s hand. Roxy nearly died in the atmosphere. Merlin and Y/N could have been shot by a number of henchmen… The team walked away from the mountainous bunker, having successfully saved the planet from genocide.

Eggsy felt like this was as good a time as any, “Y/N… do you wanna grab a pint, with me?”

The tired smile Y/N sent him was big as Eggsy’s own, “Yeah, alright.”

* * *

Throughout his not-too-long life, Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin had a ton of awful people treading on and over him, probably more than a normal person should have to deal with. Genuinely, there had been so many of these horrible people, that he could possibly count the good ones on his two bare hands… Still, there was no denying that Y/N Y/L had to be the best out of all of them.

“Christ babe, you look absolutely peng in that suit.” Eggsy had not-so-secretly been watching his boyfriend change into a new suit, after he too had gotten ready for their mission. He’d been gazing at Y/N’s arse, wondering how he’d landed such a babe, and had been filled with such love for the man.

“Oh, shut up!” Y/N jokingly scoffed. He shut down his lover’s flirtations before they got out of hand and missed their plane. Again. “You ready to head off?” Their private jet was all ready to go, just missing the two spies needed on it.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Eggsy stood up, having quickly tied the laces on his oxfords, and shrugged on his perfectly-tailored jacket. Quickly, before Y/N could get away, he pulled the other man into his body. His lips pressed onto his boyfriend’s pair, said man had practically melted into the strong grip he was held in. They parted, and Eggsy uttered an, “I love you.”.

“Love you more.” Y/N breathed out, not pulling away from Eggsy’s warm hug. They knew that they could be ripped apart at any moment, in the line of work they were in. So, Y/N and Eggsy took any chance they had to hold each other.

“I don’t think that’s possible, love.”


End file.
